


Fade to White

by CinnaMonroe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma, Angst, Butterfly, Cat Noir - Freeform, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ladybug - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, kwami - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, superhero, tales of ladybug and cat noir, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaMonroe/pseuds/CinnaMonroe
Summary: After discovering Ladybug and Cat Noir's archenemy Hawk Moth is Adrien's father Marinette and Adrien try to formulate a plan. With options limited the feline superhero takes a chance that divides the heroic duo and puts him at risk.





	Fade to White

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing the (at the time) latest episode "Sapotis" of Season 2 so things may not seem canonly possible by the time you are reading this. Also I watch both the English and French so I mix terms up into a "happy blend" (so forgive me for using "Cat" Noir instead of "Chat" Noir)
> 
> ((PDF version, novel format, of this on my deviantart [here!](https://cinnamonroe.deviantart.com/art/Miraculous-Fade-to-White-732886801)))
> 
> *SETTING: After Season 2/3 (pending how either ends), after Paon and the other heroes (no spoilers) appear (but they’re still part time heroes). Depending how future seasons turn out I might come back and tweak parts to make it seem more canonly possible by tweaking the timeline.
> 
> Also: HUGE shoutout to my friend CovertMermaid who did the illustration in this fic. Check it out on her [deviantart! ](http://fav.me/dc4c9ky)

\--------- 

“I have to go back.”

“What? Adrien! You can’t! Are you insane?” Marinette gawked at the blonde haired teen who looked uncomfortable enough for even suggesting it let alone being told it was insane by someone he cared about.

The two stood in her loft bedroom where beneath them Marinette’s parents conducted bakery business as usual, unaware of the intense talk going on upstairs. The plate of cookies they’d dropped off for them were uneaten, no one in the group able to stomach an appetite—well except Plagg.

“He’s my **father** , Marinette. Even if he’s…” He took a deep breath, pain clearly across his face, closing his emerald green eyes. “Hawk Moth.”

“But that’s why you can’t go back there! He’s **Hawk Moth**! The very man we’ve been fighting since day one to protect Paris and keep the Miraculous out of his hands! We barely beat Paon!”

“Marinette, let’s listen to him.” Tikki gently spoke, hovering close to her charge’s ear. The red kwami looked sadly at the conflicted boy, her long life having made her well versed in countless forms of heartache. 

“I mean I don’t **want** to go back, I **have** to.” Adrien said after a few moments. “I have to see if I can convince him to stop… Just… I know he has a reason for all this, the way he’s been acting ever since Mom disappeared… keeping me at arms length…”

“Adrien…” 

“Besides, he knows I’m Cat Noir. How long until he takes the ring from me? I can’t stop him by myself, as myself. He’s a celebrity with major influence, all he has to say is that I’m missing and there will be an uproar to look for me; he’s my legal guardian so I have to answer to him!” He blurted, gesturing as his voice cracked. 

“But as Cat Noir-”

“I can’t stay as Cat Noir twenty-four seven! And if I’m seen as myself when I de-transform it’s all over. Plus he might even say Cat Noir has kidnapped me, or something outrageous like that. At this point I don’t know what he’s capable of anymore, what he’s willing to do… How much he’s willing to lie.”

“There has to be another way! What about your Miraculous? It’s what he wants!”

“I’m giving you the ring.”

“What!?” Marinette and Tikki exclaimed in unison, both pairs of blue eyes staring in disbelief at the boy. 

“What!?” Plagg howled, immediately looking at Adrien as if the world’s supply of Camembert had caught fire. “You can’t be serious!”

“It’s the only way to keep it out of his hands. If he commands me to give it to him I have to run away again, but how long can I keep that up? And if I give it to him he’s halfway to his goal; what’s to stop him from using Plagg against us? Look at what he’s done so far in order to obtain the Miraculous, all those he’s hurt.”

“No, I can’t. No one person should hold both Miraculous!” Marinette instantly put her hands up in protest, thinking of Master Fu’s warning about the power the two held when united. Even if used for good the power came at a cost and that power was too tempting for some to simply leave lying around. “It’s too risky.”

“No one but maybe you. I know you won’t misuse it.” He insisted, his voice gentle though there was pain as it strained. Slowly he reached over and removed the ring from his finger. Instantly the white ring turned black, revealing its true nature as the Miraculous of Destruction. 

Speechless Marinette held still as Adrien stepped closer, taking her hand and placing the powerful item into her palm. He curled her fingers around it, giving her hand a gentle squeeze that caused her to blush as her crush was so close, so intimate. 

“Marinette, you’re the sweetest, kindest and most thoughtful person I know. I admire your strength and resolve as Ladybug, but I also love that girl I met on the first day of school, who laughed with me in the rain, who treated me like a person and was, who is, my friend. I trust you.”

“Adrien, are you sure about this?” Tikki floated close to the boy’s face, “Master Fu entrusted you with the Miraculous.”

“Then that means he will also trust my judgment. I know you and Marinette will keep it safe. You’re Ladybug.”

“But what if something happens to you?” Marinette blurted, fingers still curled over the ring as Adrien’s compliments sunk in, her cheeks still flushed. She held her hand out, offering its return, “We’re partners, we’ve got each other’s back. We’ll figure out another way! We can get the others! What if something goes wrong?”

Her mind jumped from the first time they met to all the times they interacted in school, their adventures as Ladybug and Cat Noir, their moments together just as themselves. Adrien had always trusted her as Ladybug, even willingly offering her his ring when they were fighting Dark Owl; that had been the closest Hawk Moth had gotten one of their Miraculous as Marinette had nearly lost one earring. It was a moment of panic Marinette never wished to feel again.

“She’s right, Adrien. This is too crazy even for me, and you know how I like to break the rules.” Plagg insisted, hovering close to Adrien, joining Tikki. “Tikki and I have always been a team, but the others have been there throughout history to aid us.”

“We can’t drag the others into this and risk their Miraculous as well; it’s between me and him now. If something goes wrong, give it back to Master Fu. Tell him I’m sorry, but we have to keep the world safe and I don’t think I can do that when I live under the roof of…”

He didn’t need to say it, everyone knew. 

The man who had caused Paris so much trouble, the mastermind behind all the akuma attacks, the lead antagonist: a villain.

Strained silence fell over the room at the prospect of him walking into the lair of their arch nemesis alone. Trying to confront Hawk Moth together hadn’t worked and now Adrien was stuck in limbo without a place to stay, or rather had limited options until his father declared him a runaway or kidnapped to appeal to the people of Paris; given Adrien’s own fame due to his modeling, hiding places were scarce.

“We should do this together as teammates.” Marinette pleaded, her heart racing and her hands clammy at the prospect of facing Hawk Moth head on. “As **friends.”**

“It has to be me. Just me… he’s too wrapped up in the Miraculous to listen to us if we’re not just ourselves. Having the Miraculous on us would be too much of a temptation. This is the safest option I can think of.”

“Adrien…” Plagg began, his whiskers drooping, not wishing his charge the amount of misfortune that had been brought on him in his daily life and as Cat Noir. The cat kwami looked genuinely solemn and worried for once in his life over something other than his beloved cheese.

“Don’t be too much of a pain for Marinette, okay buddy?” He smirked at Plagg but the cat kwami was for once speechless. “He’s nuts about Camembert, which stinks. Literally.” He reached into his jacket and took the last bit of his supply out, leaving it for his partner.

Marinette stood still, conflicted as she clutched the ring in her hand. More protests were racing in her mind, bubbling up in her throat but she swallowed them. However she could not bring herself to give a reassuring smile as Adrien turned to leave.

He gave a little wave, sadness clearly on his face but his resolve was set. He began making his way towards the room’s exit, casting one look back at the trio he was leaving behind. A playful smile tweaked his lips and a spark of mischief flashed in his emerald green eyes.

“Don’t worry, m’lady. Things will go **_purrfectly_**. I promise.”

She bit her lip, a quiver of emotion going through her as she could help a sad smile starting to form in automatic response to the corny pun. As his head disappeared out of sight, Marinette raced over to the ladder leading downstairs. 

“Adrien!” She called, staring down at her crush as she held the ring tightly to her chest. He paused, looking back up at her with some surprise. “Just… be careful. And make sure you come back for this, okay?” 

“No worries, I’ve got my lucky charm with me.” He smiled back up at her from the bottom of the ladder, holding up his arm that had the charm strap she’d given him, fashioned into a bracelet. And with that he disappeared from sight, his footsteps growing fainter until a door opened and closed.

Then there was silence.

#### ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Adrien stood outside the doors to his home. Nothing from the outside could hint that this was in fact the lair, or at least daily residence, of the feared Hawk Moth. He half expected the doors to be flung open and set upon by some minion but nothing happened. Instead he simply looked to any passerby to be a regular kid standing on the doorsteps of an otherwise normal mansion.

The outer gates had been unlocked and no voice had greeted him over the intercom when he’d approached them. By no means was he being barred from the house meaning his dad did not fear him or he expected his return, or perhaps both. Now in the courtyard Adrien stared at the door handles of the massive doors, his hand hovering. Taking a deep breath he slowly grasped the door handle and pushed the door open. 

“Father, we need to talk.” He called out as he stood in the white and black entryway, unsure where his father may be lurking or whether he’d be facing Gabriel Agreste or his alter ego. The monochrome interior seemed far colder than usual, each artistic piece and accent screaming elegance and taste; he realized now after staying at Marinette’s his home felt far more like an art gallery except for his room.

“Ah, the prodigal son has come home. Or should I say the alley cat is back from his rounds?”

The blonde froze as the voice carried from above. He shifted his gaze sharply from the décor, his mind having carelessly wandered, to the staircase where the gigantic portrait of the father and son hang. There descending was his father, clad in his signature white suit and silver waistcoat, looking perfectly well kept with hands clasped behind him to demonstrate his confidence and power.

His bespectacled hooded blue-gray eyes went immediately to Adrien’s hand and his expression darkened, the corners of his mouth turning even more downwards than thought possible. “Where is your ring?”

_First question is about the Miraculous._

It stung Adrien but he stood firm, sucking in a breath, his own brow furrowed and emerald eyes piercing. “I gave it up.” 

“Gave u-?” Gabriel started, changing from shocked to appalled to furious. The man’s disposition grew darker, his tone turning severe with disgust, “You gave up one of the most powerful forces of the universe!?”

“If it means stopping this madness, I’d gladly return it to where it belongs for safe keeping. For the good of all.”

“Safe keeping!? Good of all!?” He nearly spat, his gray eyes narrowed, managing to somehow loom over his son from the distant staircase. “The Miraculous are powerful artifacts that are meant to be used. Controlled! They are items infused with the power of gods! With them one’s innermost desires can be made realized! Yet you… you simply gave it up when it was in your grasp?”

“Yes.”

“You speak of madness but all you’ve shown is that you are incapable of thinking of the big picture and standing in the way of other people’s goals. I thought I taught you better. So **selfish**.”

“I just want my dad back!” Adrien yelled in frustration, tears stinging the corners of his eyes as every word his dad said struck him like an arrow. This was not the showdown he’d been anticipating, their father-son relationship all the more in tatters with each word.

“And I want my wife back!” The man roared from the staircase, losing his composure.

The outburst startled his son and seemingly himself as both went quiet, staring at each other. The silence that enveloped the spacious room was heavy, more smothering than the tension between the two of them. However Gabriel collected himself easily, taking in a deep breath and adjusting his glasses as he resumed his disapproving glare.

“You fool, I was so close and now you’ve set my plans back again, not once, not twice but countless times as your undisciplined counterpart **Cat Noir**.” He took a step towards Adrien, placing a hand on the staircase’s railing, tightening his grip. “Clearly my current methods of parenting are falling short.”

“This is for Mom?” Adrien spoke quietly, disbelief and realization dawning on him. Millions of thoughts raced through his head at the revelation, however one stuck out causing the teen to insist loudly, “But she wouldn’t want this! Just stop this, we’ll figure it out without hurting anyone.”

“None of this will matter once I have the Miraculous and my wish will be granted, then all of this can easily be forgotten; united they can change reality and even erase the past. The end justifies the means, you’re just too young to understand that.”

“I miss mom but I don’t want to be family again if it means using rotten means to get it back!” The blonde countered, holding his ground. “The two of us are still here; we’re a family even if she’s not but you seem to forget that!”

“I provide for you, do I not? Your mother is all that matters, or have you forgotten her? Given up all hope? If we, if **you** had your Miraculous and Ladybug’s she could be here with us again.”

“If that’s true then way couldn’t you have asked for them instead of acting like… like a **villain**!” The word just came out, feeling raw and scathing but something in Adrien snapped as he said it, the uncertainly and hurt he’d be feeling beginning to boil to anger. “If you knew I was Cat Noir you could have simply asked!

“My part as Hawk Moth has been always to flush the Miraculous holders out of hiding. I can only surmise my actions forced the Guardian’s hand thus giving the world their beloved Ladybug and Cat Noir. Once they appeared I just had to seize the Miraculous to grant my wish.” 

“But from the beginning you could have told us when we fought Stoneheart! Instead you just scared everyone and turned them into your minions!”

“Yet for heroes to appear there needs to be a villain—a **worthy** villain. One with **presence** that common folk fear and cannot handle, forcing them to hope for divine intervention—a **miracle.** ” Gabriel countered, “And have I not from the beginning made it known I wanted the Miraculous? That I wanted their power?”

“You could have asked **nicely**!” Adrien shouted, frustration mounting as fresh tears welled. “You dragged so many people into this! Don’t you care!?”

“My son, how your precious naivety has led you astray. How many of your so-called friends have taken advantage you because of that? Ladybug must have fun spinning her web of lies to get you to side with her. A mere pawn blinded by his belief in the good in people.”

“Stop! She’s nothing like that! Ma-My partner is Ladybug and I’m hers! We’re a team!” He protested, barely catching himself from slipping Marinette’s name. He touched the bracelet on his wrist, reminding himself of how generous and caring the girl was. “She’s my friend!”

“Hardly. Did she ever tell you what your Miraculous could do if united? Did the Guardian ever tell you?”

“I…. No one person should have them both, except a Guardian but never used together. Such great power comes with a price.”

“ **Absolute** power—one they wish to keep to themselves, out of the reach of others. What’s stopped the sworn Guardians from using that power for themselves over the centuries? Lies to dissuade anyone from uniting creation with destruction? Mere blind faith and loyalty to hide away the Miraculous and never use the divine gifts given to humanity? No, it’s because they know they hold the greatest forces in the world, the **universe** , and keep them close to use at their whim.”

“Maybe it’s because there are good people out there wishing to protect the harmony of things! Keep that power out of the hands of those who are greedy and selfish! There is a balance, Father! Ladybug is yin and I’m yang!”

“One day when you let your guard down Ladybug will take your Miraculous, betraying you, and use it to grant her wish. She’s just playing you, just like the Guardian is letting you play being the hero; you’re replaceable to them, but not to me. Together we can bring your mother home.” Gabriel was edging closer, his tone cold but filled with conviction, lacking any sorrow or sympathy. He was in the middle of the lower half of the staircase now, closer to Adrien but still towering above, looking down. “Did she give you that bracelet? A sad trinket given as an afterthought most likely. Did that win you over?”

“Stop! Just stop!” He shouted at his father, hurt and anger mixing together as the venomous words kept coming. A sliver of doubt slipped in for a second, making Adrien suspect Marinette for a moment and it ashamed him. “Stop **lying**! All you’ve been doing is **lie** to me! Do you even know where Mom is? Is that a lie too?”

“Tell me where Ladybug is, who she is. You owe her no loyalty, not after she’s been deceiving you, playing you like a fiddle.”

“No!” He clenched his fist, feeling sick to his stomach as his dad continued the character assassination, the manipulation to make him side with him. “You never answer my questions! You’re only like this because of the Miraculous! I hate this! I hate everything! I hate what you’ve done!” Adrien was trembling now barely able to think as tears clouded his vision, anger flushing through him with such rage and foreignness that it enveloped him greedily. “And I hate **you**!”

Gabriel seemed unimpressed by his son’s outburst, simply blinking and looking at his son as if he’d simply announced the sky was blue. His silence only spurred Adrien more, the torrent of emotions still carrying him. 

“I’m leaving!” He announced, spinning on his heel and heading towards the door, determined to leave before he said something worse, **did** something worse.

“I think not.”

Gabriel extended a hand, holding a controller. With the push of a button suddenly steel sheets came down in front of the door and windows, blocking out any sunlight, sealing off any escape. Within seconds the house went from mansion to safe house, total lockdown now initiated. 

The Agreste Mansion was now a giant panic room.

“Let me out!” Adrien shouted, banging on the sealed door, whirling back to face his father, emerald eyes now like green flames. “You can’t keep me in here! Ladybug will come!”

“Oh I do hope so.” He reached into his pocket, taking out a small item that had a purple jewel and silvery purple wings sticking out of it. Instantly Adrien recognized what it was: The Butterfly Miraculous. The otherwise harmless looking brooch seemed sinister in the grip of the unnervingly calm, smirking Gabriel.

A shy looking light purple kwami with butterfly wings and purple eyes appeared next to him, looking sad. Adrien had but a moment to register that the kwami was distressed, clearly a pawn of his father’s; it was enough to make him ashamed and even more angry.

“Nooroo, dark wings rise!”

White butterflies seemed to burst forth from his father’s study, enveloping the man on the stairs as he pinned the brooch to himself. Nooroo turned into a light and flew to join them. Within seconds the light enveloping Gabriel disappeared revealing a man dressed in silver and dark purple: Hawk Moth.

“Ah, the wrath of a son betrayed by his father; the sorrow of a friendship put into question.” He exclaimed, tapping his cane against the ground, a devious smile upon his face. Adrien felt a shiver of terror go through him but his fury shoved it aside. “Now, will Ladybug come for you or me?”

“I’m not afraid of you!”

Hawk Moth held out his hand, allowing a lone white butterfly to fly into its palm. Clasping his hands together a purple glow enveloped his hands. Opening them he revealed a deep purple butterfly, nearly black, that was all too familiar. The newly born akuma flew out of its creator’s hands. 

“The deep bond of friendship and loyalty is a strong force; betray it and you’re left with a stronger force; such raw anger will be best put to use to help us get your mother back.”

“Never! You’re a selfish lonely man whom I’m ashamed to call my father!” Adrien shouted, bolting towards the dining room, as his room that served as his only sanctuary in the house was blocked off. The akuma flew after him, undaunted by the chase. 

“This will be over quickly.” Hawk Moth smiled from the stairs as he slowly made his way down, knowing that the mansion was an impenetrable fortress. Adrien’s anger was foreign and deep; it would not be subsiding any time soon. “Besides, I’m sure Ladybug will be missing her kitty cat.”

#### ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

It’d been too long; there should have been some word from Adrien. Anything. Marinette had checked her phone almost every minute, pacing her room while biting at her fingernails with worry. Part of her wanted to ask the others if they’d heard from Adrien but she didn’t, knowing he would contact her first to not drag the others into it; they were partners.

After an hour she had decided it was too risky, night beginning to fall. It didn’t help that Plagg, unable to be distracted by food for once, started talking about Adrien’s situation at home, what it’d been like since Plagg met him. It was hard to fathom that a fashion icon like Gabriel Agreste was such a disconnected father, despite the strictness and over-protective yet seemingly somehow caring parenting; but this was the same person who had put not only Cat Noir’s safety on the line multiple times but Adrien himself when empowered as the villainous Hawk Moth. 

Now transformed as Ladybug, Marinette swung her way towards the mansion belonging her crush. Adrenaline was pumping, her mind racing but she knew she had to do something. Tikki urged they needed a plan and Marinette insisted she had to go after Adrien alone, as he’d said to keep the other Miraculous out of evil’s reach. Plagg was safely tucked away in her room with plenty of places to hide and various foods to satisfy his seemingly endless appetite. Marinette left her phone with him, telling the cat kwami if she and Adrien weren’t back soon to call Master Fu and send texts to the others for help.

If anything went wrong they’d need the others, and the ring of the cat, so it was important they stayed out of the fight. This was Plan B, if Adrien’s plan had failed; others as backup was Plan C and hopefully there wasn’t going to be needed.

Within minutes Ladybug landed on the top of the arch of the mansion’s gates, surveying the place before considering bursting in. The building looked normal as she’d always seen it, nothing foreboding about it to declare itself the home of Hawk Moth and prison of his sweet son who was basically kept holed up in his room, at the mercy of his father’s whims. Just the thought of it burned her up, causing her to grit her teeth.

“Adrien’s in there somewhere, I have to get him out.” She vowed, partly vocalizing for herself and for Tikki, who while unseen and unheard inside the Miraculous, could sense her companion’s actions as Ladybug. “Going though the front door would be rash. Who knows where there security cameras hidden and he might be expecting it. But where can I enter and still have the element of surprise?”

“Adrien’s room!” The answer came almost instantly, remembering the times she’d slipped in; no doubt there weren’t any cameras in the room or else the truth of Adrien being Cat Noir would have been made known sooner to Gabriel. It would be the perfect blind spot to infiltrate the mansion. 

Ladybug swung around toward the side of the house where Adrien’s room was. Thankfully it seemed as though a window was ajar, probably from his last venture out as Cat Noir. She balanced on its edge as she pushed it open, her magical yo-yo in one hand. 

“Adrien?” She called softly as she looked around the spacious room. She slowly entered the room on high alert, casting her blue gaze around for any sign of the blonde. Part of her had hoped he’d been banished to his room like any other punishment but this time around the circumstances were much direr. If he wasn’t confined to his room, where was he?

She pressed her ear against the bedroom door, listening for any sounds outside of the room. Either the door was rather thick or absolute silence currently enveloped the house. Slowly she opened the door, peeking out through the crack, careful to not let it squeak.

Ladybug slipped out of the room, crouching low to the floor to use the tall railing as a barrier as she scanned for signs of life. The silence of the house was eerie, almost like the quiet one would expect in a mausoleum; it did not help that shadows had enveloped parts of the house as the sun disappeared and no house lights had be activated. 

Inching her way down the stairs she kept her yo-yo gripped in her hand, ready to whip it out if need be.

“Adrien?” She whispered once more, hoping he’d somehow hear her while any other within hearing range hopefully didn’t notice. No response came and she made it to the bottom of the stairs without incident though she was on high alert.

As she stood in the dimly lit entryway of the mansion she noticed a light coming from the room that served as Gabriel’s atelier. 

“It might be a trap.” She muttered to herself, glancing around. If she used Lucky Charm now she might be acting too hasty and she’d only have five minutes to find Adrien before she detransformed. With much stealth she stepped over to the front door and jiggled the handle, leaving it ajar so no inner locking bolt could secure it. “Just in case.”

Now that was taken care of Ladybug focused back on the atelier’s shut doors, making her way over. Taking a deep breath, and steeling herself as the back of her neck prickled she pushed open the door to the atelier.

“Ah, Ladybug. I’ve been expecting you. Though you are running a bit late.” An all too familiar voice greeted her as the door swung inwards. “So brave to enter the lion’s den alone.”

“Where is he? Where is Adrien?” Ladybug demanded, fists clenched as she looked at her adversary, the man in the purple suit—her former fashion idol, also Adrien’s father, Gabriel Agreste.

“Adrien? Oh he’s nearby. I suppose.” He smiled, turning to face her with his back to the enormous golden portrait of Adrien’s mother. 

“Let him go! You have no right to keep him here!”

“Let him go? Foolish Ladybug, this is his home. If he doesn’t have here where does he have to return too? Besides I am his father.” 

“You don’t deserve to be!” She snapped, her blue eyes narrowed as she stepped further into the room, the door behind her wide open. “Now tell me where he is! Also: surrender the Butterfly Miraculous and stop your evil ways.”

“What you call ‘evil’ is simply a matter of perspective; this is but a means to an end. A necessary evil if you will.”

“Hurting and manipulating others is never the way to get what you want! They’re people too, with feelings and lives, not some pawns to move so you can reach your goal!”

“Such sweet innocent sentiments. I can see why the Guardian chose you, but it was a foolish choice. You will be the one giving up your Miraculous one way or another, Ladybug.”

“In your dreams, **Mothball**.”

Just then a squeaking noise was heard, almost like a shoe against a freshly polished floor. Given the otherwise silence in the house it was audible enough to alert Ladybug a second before the villain. 

“Ah, there you are.” Hawk Moth’s gaze shifted to behind Ladybug, a pleased smile upon his face. Instantly she spun on her heel to look, stopping half way so her back wasn’t to her opponent but enough that she could pivot in either direction to make sure her back wasn’t exposed.

However she startled at what she saw. She stared at the form before her, blue eyes wide in disbelief, her heart catching in her throat. 

"A-Adrien?" She weakly called out, unsure and half wishing it not to be so as the figure lurking in the shadows caused a chill to go up her spine.

The figure stared back with seemingly blank eyes; however they were not the playful emerald green ones she knew. These ones were a magenta color, unnatural and spooky. The shadows falling over him didn't seem right, almost off shade. He remained motionless, no show of a crooked smile or utterance of a corny pun to put her at ease.

"Adrien!?" She called out louder this time, hoping he'd respond. 

"Sorry, **Ladypest** , but this is my new associate." The man smiled widely, eyes flaring with wild triumph. He gestured theatrically with his cane, spreading his arms wide as if to welcome, bidding the figure to come forward. 

Adrien moved from the shadows, stepping into the moonlight peeking through the windows. However he was no longer in his everyday clothes, but in an all too familiar cat suit; yet instead of the usual black color of his hero outfit it was a sickly white, white as death. His emotionless eyes seemed unfocused, the corners of his mouth turned down before twitching into an uncharacteristic sneer. “Hello, **Bugaboo**.”

"Meet **Cat Blanc**.”

“Cat **Blanc**?” Every part of her seemed to go numb as she looked at her partner, everything about him surreal. Her pulse raced as she thought of what Plagg had told her. Giving up the ring had been a heavy choice; not only did Adrien entrust her with one of the most powerful items in the universe, he’d also given her his only true means of escape and freedom from the life Gabriel forced upon him. Also it was the only thing shielding him from the influence of the Butterfly Miraculous.

Adrien had been akumatized by his own father.

Her gaze snapped back towards the smiling man, confusion and outrage taking hold of her. “How!?”

“The very existence of the Miraculous is what caused Adrien his pain. They are what made him Cat Noir, let you treat him as second best, keep him in the dark, use him for your own plans, what gave me power to be Hawk Moth. Deep down he really hates them and wishes to capture the Miraculous and make sure no one else uses them. He’s a model errand boy.”

“Those are all lies! Adrien, don’t listen to him! You can fight this! You still have a choice.” Ladybug tried to reason, looking back at the seemingly phantom version of the hero. Even if he was under the thralls of Hawk Moth he still had some free will, much like when Nathaniel was Evillustrator. 

“No, you can’t boss me around anymore. This is all because of the Miraculous. Once I give him yours this will all end, we can go back to being a family.” Adrien snapped, his magenta eyes flashing before narrowing. “After I’m done with you the others will be next. They won’t be corrupted by the Miraculous’ power like my dad once they’re locked away again.”

“We should work together to stop him! Adrien, please! He’s using you!”

“No, he promised things would go back to normal if I helped! This is the last time.”

“Enough chit-chat!” Hawk Moth announce, rapping his cane against the floor. Taking it in one hand he pointed it towards Ladybug. “Now, Cat Blanc, my dear boy. Retrieve the Miraculous from the wicked Ladybug and reveal her identity to me!”

“Yes, Hawk Father.” Cat Blanc replied, his sneer growing as his eyes flashed, flexing his hand to show off his dangerous looking white claws.

“Hawk **Moth**.” The villain corrected, clearly miffed at the error but attempted to gloss it over. “Use the powers I have granted you. They are that of Cat Noir but better. They are refined and without limitations of the Cat’s Ring. Use them to take back what rightly should be **mine**.”

“ **For Mother**.” Cat Blanc hissed, his magenta eyes flicking towards his masked father. “Only for her.”

As the father and son shared a tense moment Ladybug inched backwards towards the wall, trying to get out of the line of fire of both of them. “I hate to cut this short but I gotta fly.” She bolted towards the doorway, not chancing herself to be within arms length of Hawk Moth whose fighting prows were still unknown. It was two against one in tight quarters; she needed to level the playing field.

Cat Blanc leapt forward, claw extended as if to tackle her to the ground as she ran towards his direction. Ladybug jumped up, placing her hands on her opponent’s shoulders and vaulting over him in a gymnastic reverse leapfrog move. As she soared over him Cat fell towards the floor, landing all on fours before spinning on his heels, magenta eyes narrowed and a low growl in his throat.

“Hng!” Ladybug grunted, throwing her yo-yo out and catching the door handle of the front door. She pulled back, the yo-yo’s magical wire constricting it and swinging the ajar door wide open as she raced toward the exit.

“I don’t think so!” Hawk Moth shouted, flicking his wrist as he saw his target escaping. In a matter of seconds the sound of metal clanking was heard. Instantly a sheet of metal slammed down in front of the entrance and others over the windows. Ladybug let out a yelp of surprised, going into a baseball slide, barely stopping in time as the metal came down. 

“No!” All exits were cut off, metal now between Ladybug and freedom. With the windows now shut the darkness in the house grew deeper and Ladybug tensed, realizing she was now trapped in an environment that was completely to her opponent’s advantage. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” Cat Blanc called behind her, Adrien’s voice sounding foreign as he spoke with such anger and playful cruelty. “Guess you forgot my father made this entire mansion an armored fortress; last time though we were protecting him from Simon Says.”

_Nice going, Marinette. How’d you forget?_

Easily: she was so caught up on rescuing Adrien she’d forgotten. Adrien hadn’t mentioned it because he’d probably thought his father wouldn’t go that far, momentarily forgetting in his despair. But right now she was in a jam, whether or not she’d remembered the mansion’s safe house security protocol. 

“Ladybug’s in a cage, now remove her spots.” Hawk Moth called out as he walked towards them from the room, a look of pure joy on his face. A low light that had turned on in the atelier gave away his position as he came for a better view of the show.

“Sorry, no two against one today.” Ladybug declared, throwing her yo-yo at Hawk Moth; however instead of the villain himself the instrument wrapped around the nearby manikins, knocking them down into his path. With another flick of her wrist as the yo-yo retracted it wrapped around the atelier’s door handle. Quickly she pulled the wire taunt, levering the door to swing towards her, shutting it suddenly on the villain’s face. She reeled herself back towards the door, flying across the entryway, though she was certain Cat Blanc brushed past her. 

From within she heard Hawk Moth yelling, clearly trying to not trip over the mannequins to get out as she held it closed, quickly wrapping the wire around the other handle to better hold; her blue eyes flicked from the door to the shadows around her for a sign of her white clad opponent. 

It was almost like a ghost in the dark.

“This will be the end of Ladybug and all her incarnations!” Hawk yelled as he pounded on the door. Suddenly there was a sliding sound like metal being dragged and suddenly the sound of slicing was heard, the door shaking as bits of wood splintered. “Get her!”

“A black cat might bring misfortune but do you know what a white cat brings in some cultures?” Cat Blanc’s voice was drawing near, a cruel smile heard in the words as he stalked closer. “ **Demise**.”

_Think, Marinette!_

Ladybug was cornered, forced to keep Hawk Moth locked in room while his son turned minion was stalking the room. If she used Lucky Charm now she’d only have a mere five minutes to use it and then get out of the mansion, let alone find a hiding spot to power down safely and feed Tikki in time to transform once more.

This wasn’t her first time to the mansion, she just had to remember its layout and envision it. Problem was if she let go of the door Hawk Moth would be free but she couldn’t leave her yo-yo behind. 

“What else can I use?” She mumbled, glancing around for some kind of alternate cord. There was a faint tinkle of a bell, the one on Cat’s collar and instantly she got an idea.

“Here, kitty-kitty!” Ladybug grabbed onto the door handle, bracing to hold it close as Hawk Moth hacked away, drawing the magical yo-yo back into her hand. Twisting around so her back was to the door as she leaned out to be a counterweight, holding the handle with one hand behind her she hurled her weapon towards the middle of the entryway. 

“Hah, missed.” 

There was a gleam of magenta and the jingle of the bell as the yo-yo did not make contact with the enshrouded opponent. The whizzing of the wire continued before getting taunt, a faint knock heard as the yo-yo clacked against something.

“Really?” She smirked, twisting her hand around the wire before giving it a hard jerk with her one handed grip. There was a faint scrapping sound of something against the ground across the entryway, in the dinning room.

Cat Blanc barely dodged in time, a flying dinner chair managing to catch his heel as he sprung out of the way in a catlike backflip. It was enough to throw him off balance and the feline villain twisted to the side, sprawling onto the ground. 

The chair slid towards her and she retracted her yo-yo’s wire from it, drawing it back into her hand. A second later she launched herself towards her opponent, letting go of the door for a moment. With a flick of her wrist her yo-yo flew back at it, winding the wire tight around the two door handles again. With a kick she slid the chair back at Cat who was shaking his head to get up. As he looked up the chair’s back slammed into him, bowling him over again. However this time he was ready.

“Nice try, a cat always lands on its feet!” He grinned, somersaulting backwards and landing on all fours, avoiding a face plant. 

“Yeah, but just try to stay on them!” Ladybug called out leaping up into the air, still holding her yo-yo with its infinite wire unspooling, and masterfully landing squarely on his back. The force caused him to grunt and the feline villain’s limbs gave out, causing him to be pinned to the floor as Ladybug stood on him.

“Sorry, but I need this.” She leaned over the momentarily winded Cat Blanc and hastily unclipped his belt with her free hand. Flipping off of his back she arched out of his reach as he swatted at her, his clawed fingers lightly grazing her hair. 

Ladybug rushed toward the door, using her yo-yo to reel herself towards it midair. Clutching the long white belt in her hand she swiftly wound it around the door handles as soon as she landed, slipping the end through the buckle to secure it better.

As she turned, retracting her yo-yo, suddenly she was pinned to the door, Cat grinning as both his clawed hands were braced on either side of her. Magenta eyes flashed as a wild smile appeared, grinning at the cornered heroine as he leaned in close. 

“Peek-a-boo, I’ve got you.”

  
  


Her breath caught in her throat, her heart fluttering in a mixture of panic and intimacy as her back was pressed against the door Hawk Moth was hacking at while her partner turned minion blocked her. With the wiry smile he reached one hand and brushed it against her cheek, making her flinch as she grew hot. 

“Come on, **m’lady** we can still be a team,” he purred, his eyes looking gentle for a moment. His hand moved, brushing her hair lightly before touching her ear as he pinched the Miraculous between his claws. “Once things go back to normal, without the Miraculous.”

“No!” She shouted, slapping his hand away and slipping downwards, sliding out between his legs. Running as fast as she could she sprinted towards the staircase. 

“Cat Blanc!” Hawk Moth roared, more of the door splintering as the villain used the sword in his cane to hack away. A chunk flew out, leaving a crack big enough for the villain to peer through. “Get Ladybug! The Creation Miraculous will **not** slip through my fingers **again**! Use your powers!”

“Yes! **Catastrophe**!” Cat Blanc yelled, pivoting towards the retreating heroine, curling his clawed hand. Instantly a burst of ominous purple and black aura surrounded it. He leapt after her, swiping his hand; as he did so the dark energy arched from his hand like a whip and lashed at Ladybug. 

“Whoa!” She yelped, dodging to the right, rolling away from the stairs as the dark energy blasted the staircase. Instantly the steps darkened before abruptly shattering into black bits. Suddenly there was nothing where the staircase used to be, leaving the upstairs disconnected from the bottom level while a huge hole was in the floor, exposing the foundation.

That power was **definitely** worse than his signature move as Cat Noir. 

Ladybug looked around; the lighting was horrible she needed to find a light switch fast so she’d level the playing field. “Come on, Marinette remember.” She muttered, looking at the wall near her. Thankfully where what seemed to be an old phone hanging for decoration was a panel. 

She smirked in the dim near pitch-black room, glancing from the wall to where her opponent stood, clearly certain he had her strapped. “Looks like it’s time for some enlightening.”

Cat Blanc let out a hiss, screwing his eyes shut as the sudden brightness caught him off guard as Ladybug hit the switch, bathing the white clad teen in light. Lowering the arm he’d thrown over his eyes to shield them he caught the view of Ladybug hooking her yo-yo around one of the hanging lights and swinging upward.

“Not so fast! **Catastrophe**!” He lashed out the attack once more, the dark wave of energy slapping at the swinging light like a cat’s paw. Instantly the light fixture turned dark and crumbled away.

Unfortunately for him Ladybug swung high and let go, her yo-yo retracting as she arched toward what remained of the landing connecting to the stairs, landing in a crouched position. Barely catching her breath she hurriedly pulled opened the door to Adrien’s room and ducked inside, slamming it behind her, panting; she could faintly hear Hawk Moth yelling at Cat Blanc and for a moment she froze at the thought of the super villain being freed. 

“I have to get out of here.” She looked toward the open window she’d come through but a metal sheet, like all the other windows in the house, had covered it. “I should have known! What to do? He’ll be here any minute. If I use Lucky Charm to escape I only have five minutes, but if I don’t I can swing across the city without detransforming...”

She looked around the room, hoping to find some inspiration without needing to use the magical power. The couch by the windows was far too big to move by herself, as well as the foosball table. “If I barricade the door he can just break it down in a matter of seconds; he’s not limited by one time use and a timer like me. But I guess I have no choice, it’s all or nothing.” Clutching her yo-yo she kept her eyes on the door.

“Lucky Charm!” She called out, tossing her yo-yo into the air. It spun, releasing red energy in the shape of tiny ladybugs; in a flash of light it turned into another red item covered in black spots, promptly falling into her hands.

She held up the object; it was a spotted cloth bag tied closed with a drawstring. She spread the fabric apart to peer inside, seeing little spotted round objects within. “Marbles?” Instantly she looked around the room for items to jump out to her to formulate a plan but nothing did; her train of thought was stuck. 

If there was nothing inspiring her for an idea then that meant now was not the time to use the Lucky Charm item or something was missing from the picture. Instantly one of the dots on her earrings blinked, signaling the countdown to powering down.

She grasped an earring with her free hand, wildly looking around. “I can’t power down here in the open. If Cat or Hawk Moth burst in I’ll be vulnerable and my identity revealed.” Her eyes locked onto the bathroom as nothing in the room could serve as proper cover.

Even if it was just another door it’d still buy her some time. She dashed to the other side of the room, opening the door to the bathroom and slipped inside.

“Spots off!” She called and her transformation as Ladybug disappeared, leaving her regular Marinette in the bathroom. Tikki, released from the transformation, landed exhausted in her free hand while the other still held the marble bag.

“Hurry, Marinette!” The red kwami urged as the girl dug into her purse and grabbed a cookie to replenish her energy. Quickly she handed over the sweet to the small creature.

“What should I do, Tikki? If I knew what item had the akuma I could break it and purify it to free Adrien. I have the Lucky Charm but nothing is showing up!” 

“Take a breath, Marinette we’ll get through this.” She calmed her charge, hurriedly chomping on the cookie. “If we can’t free Adrien now we need to lure him out and get help.”

“Right, but that attack of his poses a huge problem. It’s worse than that Copycat’s! At least his was exactly like Cat Noir!”

“Yes, but remember no Miraculous is more powerful than the Ladybug and Cat. Hawk Moth can give people power through the Butterfly but it’s how any person uses that power that is the tricky part. Their power can always be used against them, like anyone.”

“I know! His power is connected to his hand so it must be something he’s wearing or holding.”

“The ring is back home so what did Hawk Moth use to akumatize Adrien?”

“Hmm.” Marinette closed her eyes trying to think back of when she had a good look at Cat Blanc. Between the shadows and poor lighting it made it hard to make out any distinguishing features. Aside from being a ghostly white color with inhuman purple eyes and lacking Cat Noir’s baton and ring, Cat Blanc seemed like a perfect copy.

An image flashed in her mind as he’d reached up to touched her hair, something else had brushed against her face as he moved. Another one flashed as he’d lashed out to attack her as she was swinging on the light fixture, his entire person revealed no longer in the shadows. Her mind’s eye went to his wrist as he’d swiped at her, something almost hidden behind the end of his glove—

“The **bracelet**.” She breathed, her eyes popping open. “My good luck charm I gave him.” There was a muffled thud heard through the walls, only audible because of the otherwise quiet house. “Quick, Tikki! He’s coming.” 

“All ready! You can do this Marinette, I’m here with you.”

“Thanks. Tikki, spots on!”

The magical light enveloped the teen as her black earrings turned red and became spotted, transforming her back into her superhero counterpart. As soon as the transformation was complete Ladybug grabbed the marbles off the counter where she’d placed them and tied it around her yoyo that was wrapped around her hips. She scooted out of the bathroom to avoid being cornered and dove behind the nearby spiraling staircase just as she heard a door handle rattle.

“Knock, knock! Ready or not, here I come.” Cat Blanc’s voice sang from the other side of the door before it swung open, him leaping into the room with claws ready. “You know, as much as I enjoy this game of cat and mouse, it’s getting old. Father is getting impatient as well though he can chill downstairs.”

“Adrien! **Cat**! This isn’t you! I know you’re in there! You didn’t tell Hawk Moth, your father, who I was!” She called out as she crouched behind the stairs, barely fitting.

“Wrong, **Ladybug**. I didn’t tell him because forcing you to reveal yourself to him would be much more satisfactory than simply tattletale who is Ladybug. Besides, he can hear everything I say and knows what I do as Cat **Blanc**.”

“Sounds like a creepy Santa Claus who knows everything minus being jolly.” She grimaced, realizing just how much more controlling Gabriel was as Hawk Moth; it was scary with a dose of super villain helicopter parenting. As she hid she looked around, trying to see if anything jumped out at her but still nothing.

“Did you think it was fun playing with my emotions? Leading me on for so long, never telling?” His voice was icy, drawing nearer as he tried to pinpoint where she was, his cat ears flicking towards the noise.

“You know why we couldn’t know each other’s real identities! And I told you that one night why I couldn’t return your feelings as Cat Noir. After I found out who you were that changed, since you were the same person. But never did I want to play with your feelings or lead you on!” She grabbed the marble bag and untied it so she could grasp her yoyo in her other hand.

“Save it! Once the Miraculous are gone we can all go back to our old lives, without the interference of kwami. We can even start over. Now hand over your Miraculous.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“ **Catastrophe**!” He snarled and the dark energy arched from his hand towards the staircase, standing his ground as he glared at her hiding spot. The attack made contact, turning the winding steps black before exploding into little black bits of dust, leaving cracks on the ground and the upper level. 

“What’s with you and stairs all of a sudden!?” She gasped, dodging to the side and rolling to where the foosball table was. Crouching, she quickly threw her yoyo towards the large desk that was mounted to the other side of the room; it wrapped around the base of the desk’s wheelie chair and with a sideways jerk of the wire the chair went flying towards where Cat stood near the entryway of his room.

“What about you and chairs!?” He growled, this time ready for the oncoming object. With a swipe of one hand he slashed the chair into bits that fell to the floor, using his enhanced strength. “Same trick won’t work twice!”

With him momentarily focused on the chair Ladybug gave another scrutinizing look around the room and this time various things jumped out to her: the metal covering the window, the marbles, and Cat Blanc.

“You know, I never took you for such a sourpuss! Must be the akuma.” She taunted, a confidant playful smile forming. 

“There is no where to run. You’re trapped; give up and I promise I won’t let Hawk Moth hurt you. He just wants the Miraculous.”

There was only a foosball table and a couch between the two. Soon there wouldn’t be any furniture left to hide behind. The two were at a standoff in a spacious yet limited room.

“Fine, you’re right. If you say that I believe you, after all, you always keep your word.” She let out a sigh, her shoulders dropping as she wrapped the yoyo back around her hips. She stood up holding up both hands, having slipped the marble bag back under the yoyo’s wire behind her back out of her opponent’s sight. “You win.”

He paused for a moment, giving her a scrutinizing look from head to toe, still poised to attack. After a few seconds however of him staring he relaxed. “Glad you’re coming around so no one has to get hurt. This is for the best. This can all end now.” 

“Of course.” She straightened and took a few steps forward away from the foosball table and moving to the back of the couch, standing in the middle of the room; she extended a hand towards her opponent. “Let’s shake to show no hard feelings. Even if we’re at odds now we are, **were** , partners.”

Cat Blanc eyed her, obviously playing the cautious feline. He slowly reached out his hand and he stepped towards her, a more natural appearing smile upon his face. His magenta eyes lacked the ferocity and carelessness seen just moments before, any cruelty seemingly vanishing. He almost looked like regular Cat Noir.

The two stood opposite of one another, hands posed as they took a step toward each other. Soon they were within a foot of each other, their outstretched hands moving to clasp the other’s. Slowly they reached out, watchful eyes on the other as their fingers lightly brushed one another. 

“Nice try, but that’s not going to work!” He sneered, suddenly grabbing her wrist with his other hand as she abruptly reached for the akumatized bracelet. “I know how you **think** ; we’ve been on countless missions together.”

“Really? I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve.” She smiled and with her free hand, grabbed the marble bag from behind her back; she threw the bag’s contents at him, pelting him with marbles that spilled onto the ground. With a twist of her wrist and a backflip she was out of his grip as he tried to recover from the close range assault. A triumphant smirk tweaked her lips as she landed on the other side of the couch.

“That is it! No more Mr. Softpaws! The claws are out!” The rage was clear across his face as the marbles bounced off, half startling and half hurting him as a few managed to hit his face. Holding his smarting nose with his left hand he growled, “ **Catastrophe**!”

The dark energy whipped from his right hand once more. With a flick of the wrist the energy sailed toward the red clad heroine, arcing like a cat’s paw trying to smack a bug.

Ladybug leapt out of the way as the attack flew towards her, the dark energy smashing into what was behind her: the sealed open window. Instantly the metal sheet darkened and disintegrated into an explosion of black bits, leaving all the windows no longer blocked.

“No!” Cat Blanc yelled echoing the words of Hawk Moth from beneath them, yelling at his son through the akuma’s connection. He leapt forward to stop her, his hand outstretched as soon as he realized his error. However as he moved he stepped on the heap of marbles scattered onto the floor. Instantly he was slipping, trying to catch his balance as the little balls rolled beneath him. “Whoaaa-!”

“Whoops~” Ladybug giggled as she watched her opponent seemingly dance around, trying to gain footing. 

He crashed into the couch as he slid on the marbles, flipping over the back of it and landing upside down as he somersaulted over to the front of it. A pained breath was heard as his head smacked against the floor and a grunt of equal frustration and agony was uttered. Meanwhile Ladybug jumped safely out of harm’s way, somehow balancing on the giant flat screen TV that sat in front of the couch. 

“Thanks for the assist, kitty!” She called sparing no time to leap out the open window, throwing her yoyo at the nearest building. As she swung away as fast as she could she swore she could hear Hawk Moth screaming in rage while the dazed Cat Blanc he rubbed his head. Even if it only bought her a few minutes to put some distance between her and her pursuer it was enough of a break for her to do what she needed. 

Landing on the roof of a nearby building she ran down the ridge, leaping from house to house without the aid of the yoyo. Grasping the magical item she pressed the middle spot as she sprinted over the buildings; the yoyo’s front slide upwards, becoming a cell phone as she punched in the numbers to a familiar line. It rang only a couple of times but with her heart pounding in her chest Ladybug swore it took ten minutes.

“Hello, you have reached the world’s #1 connoisseur! Expert on all things Camembert!”

“Plagg!” The stillness on the other side was instant as Plagg went quiet it as soon as he heard the panic in her voice. “Plan B failed, we’re going with Plan C.” 

“Plan C? Camembert?”

“ **Plagg**! Call the others so we can get our Cat back and save Adrien.”

“What happened? What about Adrien?”

“Plagg, get out of there.” She breathed glancing over her shoulder in time to see a white figure in the distance, leaping from building to building with impressive agility and grace unassisted by any object, closing the gap fast. “He’s coming for **you**.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic for the Miraculous Ladybug fandom (aka Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) which I completed within a month (19 pages, just under 10k!)! It originally started out as a small blurb, just a few sentences actually/short paragraphs due to a Discord discussion and then it spiraled into its own story that originally was much shorter but I had to add more to THAT version to actually give it some fight scenes and a decent "end" like an actual episode. I had to feed my angst need for "hero/love interest turned bad/controlled" and so I went with the fandom's creation "Chat Blanc/Cat Blanc"
> 
> Gabriel is a jerk and I tried to validate what he is doing as at this point of the aired series (Season 2); we still don't know his full agenda/wish and he REALLY needs a redemption arc instead of being a flat evil character (he is the worst presently, especially if he knows/has a feeling Adrien is Cat). I tried to show how desperate he is and give logic to why he's so reckless, even with his own son. This also highlights his mastery of manipulation and narcissism, shifting the blame and avoiding questions, fueling the situation by goading, etc as if you watch the series when Gabriel is involved (vs Hawk Moth), he urks people to akumatize them (Bubbler, Simon Says, etc). Very toxic abusive (which again I seriously hope we get a redemption arc in the show.) 
> 
> \--------------
> 
> ### Q and A 
> 
> **Why not directly akumatize/control Cat Noir?**  
>  It's been shown in S2 ep 1 "The Collector" anyone wearing a Miraculous cannot be directly akumatized. They however CAN be influenced by someone already under Hawkmoth's power (Dark Cupid, Puppeteer, Reflekta, etc). 
> 
> **Why is the item akumatized is the friendship/good luck bracelet?**  
>  It's been shown an item the person is holding/wearing that is connected to the akuma-targeted emotion they're feeling/happen to have on them will act as the catalyst, though it's not always directly related to what emotion/situation caused them to be akumatized (Gigantitan, Bubbler, Horrorficator, etc vs Reflekta, Timebreaker, Puppeteer, etc). Adrien needed an item with strong emotions tied to it + something on his person for the akuma to taint.
> 
>  **Adrien seems a bit OOC with his dad.**  
>  At this point Adrien is so conflicted by the reveal and what happens during the confrontation he snaps (note his anxiety in the Collector at the thought his dad could be Hawk Moth); we've seen Adrien get frustrated before but even sweet people have breaking points! Of course he'll regret what he says after, because he's a precious cinnamon roll, but the relationship is so toxic and enough is enough with lies and manipulation.
> 
>  **Will you continue? / The End?**  
>  For now it's just a one shot with a cliffhanger ending, it's up to the reader to imagine what happens next and how things are resolved. I jumped into the middle of a situation and I'm jumping out ;P I tried to make it the length of an episode so we're continuing from an implied situation and leaving on a cliffhanger for what would be "to be continued" next episode, but give hints to what happens. I'm sure others have written much longer versions of a similar situation so I'm stopping while I'm ahead to avoid accidental copying. (If someone PAYS me to write the second half as I'm open for writing commissions.... weeell... maybe).


End file.
